On Bosco's Back: Excerpts from Kuei's Travels
by OmniSchreiber
Summary: A one-shot detailing some of what Earth King Kuei and his trusty bear-bear, Bosco, were up to between the fall and liberation of Ba Sing Se. Supplements Spinning Whispers but can stand on its own. Enjoy!


A/N: This is another supplement story to _Spinning Whispers_,not unlike _Massacre of the 41st_, featuring tidbits of King Kuei's wanderings about the Earth Kingdom after Ba Sing Se was claimed by the Fire Nation. Like _M41st_, it can be read as an independent story. I'm writing this for three reasons:

I wanted to create a little background for Kuei without expo-blasting it out in _SW_ itself.

I wanted to experiment with a somewhat different format (1st person, journal style).

The lack of a known calendar system in canon bothers me, so I'm inventing one.

The last reason is really just to satisfy my own need for order. I've noticed that in my story, I've made references to concepts such as 'weeks' and 'months', which are culture-specific concepts (a 'week' being influenced by the judeo-christian creation story and a 'month' being a product of greco-roman mythology, among other things). Conversely, 'days', 'seasons', and 'years' are concepts that can be observed in nature and are therefore appropriate in the Avatarverse. I'm sure a 'month' was mentioned somewhere in canon (specifically, when Joo Dee told Aang how long he'd have to wait for an audience with the Earth King) but I'm also sure they have their own calendar. It's just one of those cultural bleed-over things that bugs me. Then again, I don't complain that the characters speak English or try to apply the inverted season/hemisphere thing found on Earth to Planet Avatar... there's a line of reason involved!

At any rate, I've created the below calendar system, which is completely arbitrary and improbably symmetric. I likely won't use it in _SW_, seeing as I've done without so far, but I might use it in other stories. Or it could be completely throwaway nonsense. The 6-day week makes an oblique reference to a creation story in my head that will also probably never see the light of day.

**Calendar System:**

1 year = 12 months = 60 weeks = 360 days

1 month = 5 weeks = 30 days

1 week = 6 days

Mo. 1 – Month of Familial Bonds

Mo. 2 – Month of The Long Moon (Winter Solstice)

Mo. 3 – Month of Frost and Fog

Mo. 4 – Month of Steady Thaw

Mo. 5 – Month of The Blooming Earth (Vernal Equinox)

Mo. 6 – Month of Wild Growth

Mo. 7 – Month of Powerful Storms

Mo. 8 – Month of The Radiant Sun (Summer Solstice)

Mo. 9 – Month of Bountiful Harvest

Mo. 10 – Month of Flying Leaves

Mo. 11 – Month of The Unfettered Sky (Autumnal Equinox)

Mo. 12 – Month of Quiet Peace

Day 1 – Day of Thought

Day 2 – Day of Breath (Air)

Day 3 – Day of Warmth (Fire)

Day 4 – Day of Shelter (Earth)

Day 5 – Day of Drink (Water)

Day 6 – Day of Reversal

Date format: Year, Month, # Week, Day

Ex: 2112, Month of Flying Leaves, 4th Week, Day of Reversal

or... 2112/FL/4/R or... 2112-10-4-6

On Bosco's Back: Excerpts from Kuei's Travel Journal

I am Kuei... simply Kuei now. Or perhaps if I felt more fanciful, I'd call myself 'Kuei the Bear-rider', but Bosco is more than a mount and I am less worthy of any title than most men.

Ba Sing Se has fallen and like so many other citizens of the Earth Kingdom, I am a refugee and a wanderer. Only now, there is no refuge to wander towards, save the pool of knowledge and wisdom I have been deprived of for so many years. If nothing else, I am a student, and I intend to learn all that the world will teach me. Were the situation not so grim, I could almost laugh: I am essentially a child in a man's body, surrounded by adults that look like children. May the spirits protect them.

**2112, Month of Wild Growth, 5th Week, Day of Warmth**

It would appear that I am not adequately prepared for traveling in the wilderness. Nor is Bosco. In fact, Sokka spent the better part of the day trying to teach Bosco how to be a 'real bear'. Part of me wished the Water Tribe youth would have spent more time teaching me basic survival skills, but his attention span is rather short-winded.

I can hardly blame him.

Last night, the Avatar was nearly slain, and even with spirit blessed water, he remained still and asleep. The tribesman's sister, Katara, seemed not to sleep at all, and kept a nearly constant vigil over Aang. Even the talented earthbender girl, Toph, was a quite a bit quieter than usual.

We regrouped with Chief Hakoda's forces in Chameleon Bay. The warriors were disheartened by the news of Ba Sing Se's fall, as would be expected. But what surprised me was how quickly they bounced back. It was as if the blue-clad soldiers collectively shrugged it off as just another setback and went right back to work. As the once-leader of the Earth Kingdom, I find their resilience to be inspiring.

As the day waned, Sokka produced a rough plan of attack. At first I thought he was insane to still be considering an assault on the Fire Nation, even with the eclipse, but I must admit I hardly understand military strategy. The others appeared to think it was a workable idea.

I, however, declined to join them on their voyage. As it stands now, I would be of little use on a ship or a battlefield. More a hindrance really, but I intend to correct that. Now if only I could get this blasted campfire started.

**2112, Month of Wild Growth, 5th Week, Day of Shelter**

I met two rather peculiar men today. Individually, there was nothing strange about them, but I could not fathom why they would be traveling together.

Bosco and I took the road south, away from the city. If you could call it a road anymore, that is. Apparently some inconsiderate earthbender had decided to churn the road into an almost unnavigable mess. It was hardly better than the untamed plains.

Regardless, I had no particular destination in mind and simply trusted Bosco would pick a good place to go. As fate would have it, we did not get very far before coming across two men breaking camp around a wagon. They were arguing rather loudly. Something about being trapped in a small space with an unbearable stench for hours and never wanting to see some bandit ever again. I wonder now if they had been robbed?

One man introduced himself as Master Yu, an earthbending instructor. I was tempted to ask him for lessons, but that would certainly raise questions as to why a man my age had not started training sooner. In truth, I have never had cause to use my ability, limited as it is. Long Feng always said that he and the Dai Li would do my bending for me. What a fool I am.

The other man did not bother to introduce himself at all, but Yu told me his name was Xin Fu, and he ran tournaments in their town of Gaoling. Admittedly, my geography knowledge is vastly inadequate, but Yu politely informed me Gaoling is near the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom.

If this land can even be called a Kingdom anymore.

I was tempted to follow them to Gaoling for the sake of security, but Bosco did not like either man, and wanted to head west. I have to trust Bosco's judgment over my own... he at least has instincts.

**2112, Month of Powerful Storms, 1st Week, Day of Thought**

I am getting better at 'roughing it' as Sokka would call it. I do not think I could ever bring myself to hunt live game (I am hardly a vegetarian, but it is quite a different matter to kill your own food), but I manage to gather fruits, nuts, and other edible plants without too much trouble. Although I _have_ taken some gambles with my own knowledge of botany. So far I have not poisoned myself, at least.

I have not had a chance to write in a few days. Although most of the Fire Nation soldiers in the area are likely working on occupying my city, I have come dangerously close to a couple patrols. It would not surprise me at all if the Princess has men looking for me; she did strike me as a rather thorough conqueror.

I get shivers just thinking about that girl... how is it that a child can be so terrifying?

My luck improved later today, such as it is. I was ambushed by a mismatched group of who I assumed to be bandits, calling themselves the Gan Zha tribe. After a rather uncomfortable series of threats on my life and offers to cut Bosco into steaks, they managed to determine I was not one of the Fire Nation or even a threat of any kind. They even agreed to take me with them, provided I assisted with the work.

Apparently they were once two separate tribes, the Gan Jin and the Zhang. They told me some story about a game called Redemption that I did not quite follow, and that the Avatar had brought their people together in peace. They had intended to start anew in Ba Sing Se, but their new home was not safe for very long, and now they meant to try and find refuge in the mountains to the northwest.

Such an odd group of people. Some members wore elegant white robes and tunics, and aside from a few scuff marks or grass stains, appeared to have walked straight out of the upper ring. Others were dressed in furs and looked like marauding barbarians. Most were a combination of both... noble savages, I suppose. When one large woman (at least, I think she was a woman) asked where I was from, I simply said the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. It was true enough.

The conversation got no farther than that. The group was discovered by a patrol of firebenders and a skirmish broke out quickly. One of the better dressed – an older gentleman – handed me a sword before joining the melee, but I stood there in paralyzing fear. I have no idea how to wield a weapon of any kind, and I have no stomach for combat.

I do not remember much of what happened. People died on both sides, but more of the Gan Zha than the firebenders. I think I might have tripped a soldier with a tiny rockslide. We were scattered. I found Bosco, a patch of fur burned away on his back but otherwise fine, and we ran away into the woods. Ran for hours, it seems.

Night is falling. I write only to distract myself from the nausea of seeing so much blood and smelling so much burned flesh, but it is becoming too dark to see and I dare not start a fire now.

**2112, Month of Powerful Storms, 3rd Week, Day of Reversal**

The shore of West Serpent's Lake is all I have seen for days. I would not be shocked to find my feet have fashioned a pearl in my shoes, for all the sand. Bosco has recovered nicely, but I have become accustomed to walking along-side him instead of riding him, and I imagine my friend would really prefer to only have his own weight to worry about, even if he never complains. Besides, it makes me stronger, and strength is what I really need.

**2112, Month of Powerful Storms, 4th Week, Day of Breath**

I have discovered a small rowboat on the shore. It appears to have been abandoned for some time, but I think it is serviceable. Perhaps I can patch the holes with tree sap and fashion a sail out of Bosco's old shirt and one of the oars? Bosco still insists on heading west for some reason, and this would certainly be faster... and easier on my feet.

**2112, Month of Powerful Storms, 4th Week, Day of Warmth**

This may not have been a good idea. I must stay close to the shore to avoid Fire Nation ships, but not too close because a patrol might spot me from the shore. I cannot use the sail; it is too colorful.

It does not really work anyway. I suppose the rowing is good for me.

**2112, Month of Powerful Storms, 4th Week, Day of Shelter**

Perhaps my calling is to be a fisherman. I have surprised myself in being rather adept at it. Is it my deep well of patience, or my affinity for long periods of peace and quiet? At any rate, Bosco certainly loves fish, particularly raw. For my part, I prefer it roasted over a campfire. Well, if I am completely honest, I prefer it pan-seared, rubbed with herbs, and sprinkled with a hint of lemon.

I swear I just saw a giant snake surface in the middle of the lake. I think I've been out here too long.

**2112, Month of Powerful Storms, 4th Week, Day of Drink**

Oh dear. It would appear I fell asleep while fishing in the boat, and the wind has carried Bosco and I into the middle of the lake. I think I can see the northern shore from here. I had best hurry, it looks like a terrible storm is approaching, and the lake is getting awfully choppy.

**2112, Month of The Radiant Sun, 1st Week, Day of Thought**

I have been bedridden for over a week. But I think I'm well enough to travel again and Bosco looks restless. The healer insists I stay one more night, however. I find it difficult to refuse.

It was my own carelessness, really. I had become too comfortable with drifting around the lake, fishing and sleeping, ignoring the echoes of war around me. It had been quiet for too long. The spirits did me a service and knocked some sense into me.

The storm broke faster than I expected, and Bosco has never been fond of thunder and lightning. Combined with the small space on the boat, he panicked and capsized us. The wind was whipping the water into a frenzy and it was all I could do to keep my head above water. The last thing I remember is hanging onto an oar for dear life.

I woke up in a village northwest of the lake, under the treatment of a kind woman and her daughter, Song. Needless to say, I nearly drowned, but Song had discovered Bosco and I by the beach when collecting herbs and salts for medicines. I owe her my life. I owe so many people my life, now.

The village has somehow escaped the notice of the Fire Nation. It's a beautiful place, built along a river that flows from the mountains to the north and feeds into the lake to the south. Thick forest surrounds it to the east and west. Perhaps it is difficult to see from far away.

They cannot remain undetected forever, though. It is the depressing truth, and although I do not say it aloud, Song and her mother know. The whole village knows.

There has to be a way to stop the Fire Nation. Perhaps some of my generals escaped. Perhaps I can raise an army for Sokka after all. I must try.

**2112, Month of the Radiant Sun, 3rd Week, Day of Drink**

Bosco is growing as I am.

We were attacked by a platypus-bear today. It was easily half again the size of Bosco, with gnashing teeth within its bill and a tail thick enough to crush a tree. I tried to earthbend at it, but I succeeded only in making it more angry. A clump of dirt in the face will do that.

But Bosco reminded me today that he can be dangerous. I've never seen my companion bare his teeth, let alone... maul another creature.

That is precisely what happened though. Bosco tackled his aggressive cousin and they began trading blows. I could hear the flesh and fur tearing under tooth and claw. Every time one fell, it fell with a thunderous 'whump'.

In the end, Bosco was the victor, and the platypus-bear limped away.

I was afraid. A common state of mind for me, these days.

Bosco would not let me near him for a while. He seemed okay, save for a few cuts. He did not wander too far off.

I managed to catch some fish in the river for us. Bosco was a lot friendlier after I fed him.

Still, the experience was unsettling. I guess my friend was just as afraid as I was.

**2112, Month of the Radiant Sun, 4th Week, Day of Breath**

Bosco still insists on heading west. I have no idea why, especially since we are now well into the Western Earth Kingdom and therefore surrounded by Fire Nation colonies.

I stumbled across a bulletin board today featuring several bounties posted by the Fire Nation. I was pleasantly surprised to discover my face was not one of those depicted. I was even more surprised to discover bounties for Fire Nation soldiers. Apparently some deserted, including a prominent former general.

I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. After all, Katara informed me that the Dragon of the West himself, who I am told had actually penetrated the outer walls some years ago, had also defected and helped her and Aang escape from Azula.

I'm shivering again. Yet some part of me pities that girl.

**2112, Month of the Radiant Sun, 4th Week, Day of Reversal**

I witnessed quite a scene today. One of which I'm eternally thankful I was not directly involved in. Bosco and I were heading to the nearest town for supplies and possibly work, when two men break out of the forest, cross the path, and then make for the woods on the opposite side of the road.

Moments later, a creature I've only read about appears behind them, a shirshu! Quite rare and considerably larger than the illustrations would suggest! But I must admit, the animal only caught my attention for a moment, because the rider seated upon the beast's back was far more captivating.

I have never seen such beauty and strength in a woman. Such energy and passion. She is a far cry from the docile and demure women of the royal court. I do believe I am quite smitten.

And the dream was gone in a flash, quite literally. One of the men running from the woman and her shirshu (which is quite folly under normal circumstances, really, the animal can track over enormous distances) tossed some kind of explosive, which produced a blinding flash and a most foul odor. The shirshu bucked and squealed and launched her rider into the air and straight into my arms. Oh her perfume was most lovely. She all too quickly got to her own feet, however.

Once her pet (Nyla, if I recall) recovered, the woman merely said, "Nice catch," and rode off again in pursuit. I did not even get her name.

A thought occurs to me. I'm sure I've seen those two men before, somewhere.

Oh well.

**2112, Month of Bountiful Harvest, 2nd Week, Day of Warmth**

The eclipse was today.

I contributed nothing. I have found not a single Earth Kingdom soldier, let alone a general or an army. I've learned much, in these past weeks... but not enough, not nearly quickly enough.

I could have recruited a young child, today, if I so chose. He said his name was Sneers (odd name, really, but who am I to judge), and that he had been separated from his resistance group. Claimed plenty of combat experience, and I believed him. But despite the youth of the Avatar and his friends, I just did not feel right bringing a child into active service.

**2112, Month of Bountiful Harvest, 5th Week, Day of Shelter**

Sozin's comet. It would be beautiful if it did not mark doom for us all.

The invasion was a failure, from what limited news I've been able to gather. I do not know much more than that. All hope is lost. I failed my people.

**2112, Month of Bountiful Harvest, 5th Week, Day of Drink**

I stand corrected. I am too much overcome by joy to write any more. I must return to my throne!

**2112, Month of Falling Leaves, 2nd Week, Day of Breath**

It has not been as easy to secure passage back to Ba Sing Se as I had hoped. There is still fighting around the colonies in some places.

[burned page]

Near miss from a fireball. Seems my reflexes are considerably better, but I still do not know how to fight back aside from telling Bosco to 'sic em'. I really must find a way to remedy that. I keep telling myself I'm too busy surviving to learn self-defense. How amazingly stupid that appears when written down.

**2112, Month of Falling Leaves, 4th Week, Day of Thought**

I begin to suspect the intentions of these 'high-risk traders'. Their love of coin unsettles me, and I may have given them reason to ponder that my value as a hostage could be more than my value as a passenger. I shall have to bury this journal and come back for it some other time. I cannot risk them knowing I am King.

I only hope I remember where to find it later!


End file.
